fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugioh! DE - Episode 167
Mystic Revolution Synopsis Cameron and his friends require a day of rest and to plan, but the next day Cameron encounters an old friend a fellow psychic duelist with a temper tantrum, who has joined the Genex Tournament. Cameron duels his friend and in the middle of their match, he finally finds the time to laugh again and enjoy dueling especially during just a chaotic time. Featured Duel: Cameron Tribble vs. Amanda Benson Turn 1: Amanda Amanda sets a monster and one Spell/Trap. Turn 2: Cameron Cameron Normal Summons "Cure Mermaid" (1500/800). "Cure Mermaid" attacks and destroys Amanda's set monster, revealed to be "Spiked Egg" (800/1000). "Spike Egg" is destroyed and Cameron takes 800 damage (Cameron 4000 > 3200). "Spike Egg's" second effect allows Amanda to Special Summon "Mystic Egg" (0/0) from her Deck in Defense Position. He sets one card. Turn 3: Amanda Amanda activates "Double Summon", allowing Amanda to Normal Summon twice this turn. Amanda sets two monsters. Turn 4: Cameron Turn Cameron's Standby Phase, "Cure Mermaid's" effect activates to increase Cameron's LP by 800 (Cameron 3200 > 4000). Cameron Normal Summons "Genex Ally Powercell" (1700/0). Cameron equips "Powercell" with "Star Power By "Star Power's" effect, all face-down monsters are flipped face-up. Amanda's two set monsters are revealed to be "Enchanted Armor" (1000/800) and "Cursed Wand" (900/900). "Star Power" allows "Powercell" to attack all monsters with Level equal to or less than itself. Cameron activates Continuous Spell: "Fruits of Destruction" to increase his LP by 300 each time a monster Amanda controls is destroyed by battle and sent to the GY during the End Phase. In addition, it gains a counter for each monster destroyed by battle. "Powercell" attacks and destroys all three of Amanda's monsters. "Cursed Wand" activates increase Amanda's LP by 800 (Amanda 4000 > 4800). "Enchanted Armor" allows Amanda to add "Mystic Baby Burst" to her hand from her Deck. "Cursed Wand" and "Enchanted Armor" then allow Amanda to Special Summon two copies of "Mystic Egg" both from her Deck in Defense Position. "Powercell" proceeds to destroy both "Mystic Egg". "Cure Mermaid" attacks directly (Amanda 4800 > 3300). During the End Phase, all three "Mystic Egg" activate, and "Amanda" Special Summons "Mystic Baby Dragon" (1200/1600), "Mystic Baby Knight" (1600/1200), and "Mystic Baby Magician" (1400/1400) from her Deck in Attack Position. "Fruits of Destruction" activates. 5 monsters were destroyed by battle, so Cameron gains 1500 LP (Cameron 4000 > 5500) and the Continuous Spell gains 5 counters. Turn 5: Amanda Amanda activates "Mystic Baby Burst" to destroy all cards Cameron controls because she controls "Mystic Baby Dragon" "Mystic Baby Knight", and "Mystic Baby Magician." "Fruits of Destruction's" final effect allows Cameron to add a monster to his hand who ATK is less than or equal to the number of counters on "Fruits of Destruction" x300. Cameron adds "Genex Ally Remote" to his hand. "Dragon", "Knight", and "Magician" attacks directly (5500 > 4300 > 2600 > 1300). Amanda activates "Thunder Crash" to destroy all monsters she controls and inflicts 300 damage for each monster destroyed (Cameron 1300 > 400). During the End Phase, "Dragon", "Knight", and "Magician" activate to Special Summon "Mystic Dragon" (3600/1600) and "Mystic Magician" (2600/2600) in Attack Position then "Mystic Knight" (1600/3600) in Defense Position. Turn 6: Cameron Cameron Special Summons "The Fiend Megacyber" (2200/1600) from his hand in Attack Position with its effect. He Normal Summons "Genex Ally Remote" (500/1800). Cameron sends his two monsters to the GY to Synchro Summon "Locomotion R-Genex" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Cameron uses "Locomotion's" effect to take control of the highest leveled monster Amanda controls. Cameron takes control over "Mystic Dragon." Cameron activates "Synchro Gift" to reduce "Locomotion's" ATK to 0 then increase "Mystic Dragon's" ATK by the same amount (3600 > 6100). "Mystic Dragon" attacks and "Mystic Magician". Amanda activates "Chaos Barrier Field" to negate the attack then force "Locomotion R-Genex" to attack "Mystic Magician." "Locomotion" is overpowered and destroyed "Locomotion" (Cameron 400 > 0). Amanda wins Featured Cards